Turbo (2013 Film)
Turbo is a 2013 film that premiered on July 17. Synopsis Theo, a.k.a Turbo, is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, 5-time Indianapolis 500 champ, Guy Gagne. His obsession with speed and all things fast has made him an oddity and an outsider in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his careful older brother, Chet. Turbo desperately wishes he could escape the slow-paced life he's living. As luck would have it, Turbo gets that chance one fateful day after a freak accident when he gets sucked into the supercharger of a drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide on a Street Race when he suddenly finds himself vested with the power of incredible speed, accuracy, as well as some of the characteristics of a car, such as eyes that light up like headlights, and a shell that blinks red like taillights and makes car sounds and music from a radio. Turbo and Chet are then captured by Tito, a "Dos Bros" taco truck driver and is brought to race with other snails also with Angelo. Impressed by snail leader Whiplash , he is accompanied by the rest of his crew Smoove Move , Burn , Skidmark , and White Shadow. Turbo embarks on an extraordinary journey to achieve the impossible: racing against the best that IndyCar has to offer, but in the Indianapolis 500 there is no way a snail can race in a competition that is meant for cars. He is the ultimate underdog who achieves the impossible by refusing to let his limitations get in the way of his dreams. Plot Theo, a.k.a Turbo, is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, 5-time Indianapolis 500 champ, Guy Gagne. His obsession with speed and all things fast has made him an oddity and an outsider in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his cautious older brother, Chet. Turbo desperately wishes he could escape the slow-paced life he's living, but his one chance to live proves a near fatal disaster when he tries to recover a prize tomato and needs to be rescued by his brother, Chet. Demoralized, Theo wanders onto a freeway to admire the traffic and wishes on the very first star, "I wish...I wish I was fast". Suddenly, he gets into a freak accident when he gets sucked into the supercharger of a drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide on a street race. This incident finds Theo vested with the power of incredible speed and accuracy, as well as some of the characteristics of a car, such as eyes that light up like headlights, and a shell that blinks red like taillights and makes car sounds and music from a radio. Unfortunately, Theo's first attempt to show this power off ends in a disaster that gets himself and Chet fired from the garden crew. As the siblings quarrel, Chet is snatched by a crow, but is pursued and rescued by Theo at a run down strip mall where they are then captured by Tito, a "Dos Bros" taco truck driver and is brought to race with other snails. Theo astounds both human and snail alike with his speed and earns the respect of the snails, led by Whiplash, with his crew Smoove Move, Burn, Skidmark, and White Shadow, who have impressive skills of their own. Inspired by this extraordinary snail, Tito dreams to revive the strip mall with Theo as an attraction, and eventually with the help of the snails who manage to divert and strand a tour bus and drum up impressive business. At this success, Theo convinces Tito to try to enter the snail in Indianapolis 500 as a competitor. While Tito's brother, Angelo, still declines to support him, the neighbors agree to put up the entrance fee and accompany them to Indianapolis. Once there, Tito is refused entry into the race, but a chance meeting with Guy Gagne gives Turbo a chance to show off his speed which astounds the race track at the snail qualifying for the race. This impossible feat soon becomes a sensation on social media and the owner of the race gives in to the pressure, egged on by Gagne himself, to let the snail compete. However, the night before the race, Turbo is demoralized when his hero, Gagne, sneers at his attempt to race while Chet confesses that he cannot bear to see his brother endanger himself. Regardless the next day, Turbo is in the race, but the dangerous racetrack and the far more experienced competition leaves him trailing in last place. At a pitstop, Whiplash and his crew give Turbo a vital pep talk, advising him to race like a snail. Back in the race, Turbo realizes what they mean and uses his small size to maximum advantage with maneuvers around and under the competition that no human racer can emulate. With the snail rapidly gaining in the standings, Gagne races dirty and tries to kill the snail while Turbo finds to his alarm that his speed power is starting to fade. Finally, in the final stretch with Turbo in the lead, Gagne tries a desperate maneuver to beat the snail and gets into a major crash that snarls all the competitors in a major pileup. Similarly, Turbo is thrown, injured with a damaged shell and finds to his despair that his speed power is gone. Alarmed at seeing Turbo giving up and retreating into his shell barely a few feet from the finish line, Chet puts himself into incredible dangers to meet up with Whiplash's crew to get to the racer. Seeing his brother and friends arrive riding crows to encourage him to continue, Turbo resumes the race. Unfortunately, Gagne singlemindedly pursues him by dragging his wrecked car after the snail and attempts to crush him. At the last second, Chet tells Turbo to tuck into his shell and roll at Gagne's latest blow and the force allows him to tumble past the finish line to win. At this victory, the strip mall becomes a major attraction with all the businesses becoming spectacular successes including extremely elaborate snail races with Whiplash's crew getting special propulsion aids for their shells, while Chet is content as the track referee. As for Turbo, his happiness is enhanced with discovering that his shell has healed, and with that, his superspeed power has returned. Category:Movies